


time (smut practice)

by hisgalaxyeyes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Tyler, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Multiple, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Josh, cute???, daddy kink maybe?, i swear what even have i written, literally no plot, ok but literally this is smut practice so theres not even like fake af plot it's literally SIN, writin this from hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisgalaxyeyes/pseuds/hisgalaxyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My beautiful, beautiful boy,” Josh said, running his fingers down Tyler’s chest and planting light kisses over the tan skin as he let out a sigh. <br/> <br/> ((this is pure sin.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -blowjob-

**// third person, past tense.**

 

Everything was dark when Josh got up. He untangled himself from Tyler and quietly made his way to the kitchen, flipping on a light and pouring a glass of water for himself. And he stood there by the counter, staring out the window and thinking.  
****

 

“Josh?” 

 

He turned around at the sound of Tyler’s voice, grinning when he saw his better half standing there with his hair disheveled, the comforter wrapped around his shoulders. Josh smiled at Tyler and placed the empty glass back on the counter, walking towards him and kissing him on the forehead. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep. Just need some time to think. Go back to bed, Ty,” he said to him, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. Tyler sighed and lifted his arms, hugging Josh so that both of them were encased under the comforter and stuck together like in a burrito. 

 

“You can tell me if something’s on your mind,” Tyler said, as Josh kissed him on the forehead again. 

 

“I’m just…I don’t know. Stressed, I guess. Been thinking too much. I feel like there’s a lot going on right now.” Tyler nodded and led Josh to the couch now, and they lied down together.

 

“You need to try to sleep,” Tyler encouraged. “I’m right here, and all we need is each other, right? That’s what you told me.” he held up his left hand, and Josh pulled it towards him and kissed Tyler’s knuckles, down to the ring on his fourth finger. “So we’ll be okay, and you’ll be okay, and we will help each other.” He leaned forward and kissed Josh on the mouth, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Josh sighed against his lips.

 

“Mkay,” he said quietly. Tyler shook his head. “You’re not gonna sleep, are you?” Josh shrugged and sat up, pulling Tyler into his lap. 

 

“Still don’t feel like it.”

 

“Netflix?” 

 

“Sounds good.”

 

They went back to cuddling together and Tyler switched on the TV, looking through a few movies before picking one at random. Then he kissed Josh again as the film started. Tyler was partially in his lap, with his legs wrapped around Josh’s midsection and his head leaning on his chest. It was comfortable. About fifteen minutes into the movie, Josh leaned down and began kissing Tyler’s neck innocently. 

 

“Thank you for always being there,” he said quietly. Tyler smiled and turned his head to kiss him, gently cradling his face in his hands. 

 

“’Course I’ll always be there,” he mumbled, running his fingers through Josh’s electric blue hair affectionately. Josh grinned and kissed him back, his hands pressing into Tyler’s hips to pull him closer. The quilt, which had still been loosely draped around them, slipped to the floor as Josh tilted his head to the side, his tongue coaxing Tyler’s mouth open as he kissed him more deeply now, his worries forgotten for the moment. Tyler pulled away just enough to stop the movie. 

 

“Don’t wanna watch it anymore,” he said as his nose bumped Josh’s and he leaned in to press their lips together again. Josh laughed and pulled them flush against each other, which caused Tyler to emit a soft moan of content. Both of them were only wearing boxers, and Tyler had an oversized t-shirt on. Josh was tugging at the shirt now, and he managed to slide it up to Tyler’s chest before they separated enough for him to pull it off completely. 

 

Once it was off Josh hugged him close again, kissing him slowly and deeply as Tyler let out uneven breaths against his lips. He felt himself shudder as Tyler trailed his hands down his sides to his boxers, snapping the waistband against his skin. Josh pulled away from Tyler’s mouth to kiss down along his neck, gently at first, then he began nipping and sucking at the skin, leaving marks over Tyler’s throat. 

 

“Josh,” Tyler murmured, sounding almost urgent. Josh gripped his waist and rolled his hips up against Tyler’s, pulling a soft whimper from him in the process, and he repeated the movement, pressing kisses along Tyler’s chest as he continued grinding his hips upwards. 

 

“Josh,” Tyler said again, whining and beginning to roll his hips down in time with Josh. “ _Please,_ I- fuck-” he interrupted himself to moan again as Josh moved his hand to the front of his boxers, palming him there teasingly. 

 

“No, let me-” Tyler reluctantly pulled Josh’s hand away, getting off his lap and kneeling on the carpet in front of him instead. “-let me make you feel good,” he finished, gazing up at Josh as he tugged at the waistband of his boxers again, pulling them down and tossing them away carelessly. Josh’s hand immediately went to his hair, tangling his fingers into the strands and pulling gently. Tyler then leaned forward, wrapping his fingers around him and licking a trail up the underside of his cock.

 

Josh tilted his head back, bucking his hips forward to get more of Tyler’s mouth, and he whined softly when he felt lips close around his tip, sliding lower almost right away. Tyler kept one hand at the base, the other gripping Josh’s hip firmly to hold him still as he hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking languidly. Josh turned his head towards a pillow on the back of the couch and he let himself moan into it, pulling gently on Tyler’s hair as he felt his tongue pressing against his skin. They couldn’t be too loud since the neighbours had complained of noises last time.

 

“oh god, Tyler, _fuck-_ ” he slurred against the pillow, his hips stuttering forward into Tyler’s hot and open mouth. His thoughts were all fuzzy and blurred together, and there was a fire burning in the pit of his stomach and he needed more, needed more. After a minute, Tyler relaxed his throat and removed his hand from Josh, taking him all the way down and making Josh cry out and tug sharply on Tyler’s hair.

 

**“** fuck, fuck! Ty-” he continued incoherently, and Tyler moaned around him, the vibrations shooting up his spine and causing a shiver to roll through Josh. He opened his eyes and looked down just to see Tyler with his lips stretched around him, his nose brushing Josh’s hipbone as he dragged his mouth up along his cock, then back down slowly. Tyler’s eyes were slightly open too, and he looked back at Josh, moaning again around him. That was it, Josh was going to go insane. 

 

Then Tyler pulled off, curling his fingers around him and pumping him faster this time. Josh’s eyes were dark and his thoughts were swimming as Tyler leaned forward and began pressing wet kisses up along his shaft, his tongue tracing over the tip and against his slit teasingly. Josh let out a noise sounding vaguely like a whimper, and he rocked his hips forward again, his breaths hitching when Tyler complied and took him into his mouth again. He was about to lose it, he could feel Tyler’s lips dragging along his skin and the flames in his stomach were flickering higher, as if they were more fuelled by now.

 

“Close, I’m close,” Josh moaned, not bothering to be quiet anymore. 

 

Tyler pulled back again and licked his lips. “Fuck my mouth, please,” he whined, voice sounding wrecked. Josh nodded, feeling even more turned on if that was possible. He tugged on Tyler’s hair and watched him open his mouth and stick his tongue out a bit. Then he guided his cock to Tyler’s lips, as if in a daze, and began rolling his hips forward, pushing himself into Tyler’s mouth, watching as he took him easily and moaned loudly against Josh, working his tongue in time with his hip thrusts. It didn’t take long before Josh cried out again and tossed his head back, his whole body tensing up as he came down Tyler’s throat in white ribbons, his hips jerking forward again. Josh squeezed his eyes shut as the orgasm shook through him, turning all his bones to jelly. Tyler whimpered and swallowed it all, pulling off after Josh had come down and softly kissing the tight muscles of his stomach. 

 

“Good?” he mumbled against the skin, feeling Josh breathe more slowly now. 

 

“Fuck.” Josh kept repeating the same thing, his thoughts still blurring together. He shuddered and tried to relax, since his muscles were still clenched and his arms were quivering. Tyler grinned and climbed into his lap. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Josh sighed and pulled Tyler to him, pressing their mouths together and moaning quietly when he tasted himself on Tyler’s swollen pink lips. They stayed that way for a moment, exchanging sleepy kisses. 

 

“So,” Tyler mumbled afterwards. “Now that I’ve tired you out, will you go to sleep?” 

 

“That’s what this was all for?” Josh said in amusement. “Just so I’d fall asleep faster?” Tyler laughed.

 

“Hmm, no, it was because I love having my mouth full of you,” he said, smirking when Josh turned red. “But I did mean what I said, you know. Earlier.” 

 

“I know you did,” Josh said, and he kissed Tyler again and smirked when he felt his hard-on still pressed against his hip. Josh had thought Tyler would at least have touched himself at some point while sucking him off, but surprisingly, he hadn’t.

 

“So, before we go to sleep, how about I take care of you?” he said, nuzzling into Tyler’s neck and smiling as Tyler bit his lip and rocked his hips forward, nodding and letting out a quiet groan. 

 

“Yes, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are typos, I have terrible eyesight and I write these late at night and gosh i need sleep.  
> thank you for reading my sin, it's going to get worse, and imma drag you all to hell with me :)))


	2. 8:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -early morning-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwahahah this one turned out terrible i'm sorry

**// josh narration, present tense.**

 

 

I wake up to the feeling of Tyler moving his hands in circles on my stomach and tangling his legs around me. My neck is tingling and my heart is beating faster than it should. I’m not quite awake yet. The sunlight is streaming through the window and bathing the room in a morning glow. Tyler curves himself around me, already awake, his hands pressing under the waistband of my pyjamas as he kisses down the side of my neck. 

 

“Tyler,” I say, my voice rough from lack of use, and he responds with a sleepy sigh, his tongue flicking out and brushing along my throat. So he’s the one who woke me up. I roll onto my stomach and make a small huffing noise. 

 

“Ty, let me sleep,” I insist weakly, and he pushes himself on top of me now, his nose pressing into the side of my neck as he continues kissing down over the back of my bare shoulders. I’m barely awake and he’s already making my heart race. I jump slightly when he rolls his hips down over my lower back, and I hear the quiet whine that leaves him. 

 

“I’m so hard for you, Josh, been waiting for you to wake up,” Tyler murmurs against my skin, rolling his hips down again and letting out a slightly louder moan this time, and god, I can feel it. But I still haven’t rubbed the sleep out my eyes, my brain is sending out mixed signals, half telling me I should still try to rest, to get my eight hours. I close my eyes as Tyler shifts and starts grinding his hips forward in a circular motion, still pressing wet kisses against my neck and jaw and making these little _sounds._ Well, I’m awake. 

 

I gently flip myself around under him, and he sits up a bit more, grinning playfully and splaying his hands on my chest. He’s there in nothing but his boxers and his cheeks are already a bit pink. He leans down to kiss me and I slide my hand to the back of his neck, holding him close and kissing him back. He tastes minty, and I suspect he got up to brush his teeth before coming back to torment me. Tyler lifts his hands to cup my face and he tilts his head to the side, breathing shallowly against my mouth and sucking on my lower lip. 

 

“How long you been awake?” I ask in between kisses, tracing my fingers down his spine and watching as he shivers and slowly runs his fingers through my hair. 

 

“’bout fifteen minutes,” he whispers. “Didn’t wanna wake you right away.” I grin and he grinds his hips down against me once more, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

 

“But I want you real bad,” Tyler adds, kissing me more deeply this time, and I respond right away, running my tongue over his lips as I move my hand to cup him at the front of his boxers. He whines softly and pushes back into my hand, muttering a quiet ‘please’.

 

“Did you touch yourself while I was sleeping?” I ask. He nods right away and continues rocking himself against my hand. 

 

“Just a little bit,” he specifies. “I want you, though, want you to touch me, Josh.” I feel my face get hot at his words, and I picture Tyler bucking into his hand next to me. The image goes straight to my cock, and I start tugging at his boxers. He complies and lifts his hips, helping me pull off the annoying bit of clothing. Once he’s not wearing anything he pulls at my own pyjamas, rolling the waistband down and sliding the pants past my thighs. It doesn't take long until we’re both bare and pressed against each other. 

 

Tyler kisses me again, more roughly this time, and I know he’s getting a bit impatient since he’s been waiting a good twenty minutes for this, at least. He tugs on my hair as his hips rock forward again, and I place one hand on his hip, tracing the other one up along his thigh and eventually curling my fingers around his cock. Tyler whimpers and pushes back against my hand right away, practically biting down on my tongue. 

 

“So responsive to everything, _fuck_ ,” I say, and I give him a teasing stroke. Tyler thrusts his hips forward again, moaning quietly like he’s trying to restrain himself. I suddenly flip us over so that I’m lying over him, and I begin kissing down his neck, over the fading teeth marks from the other night. Tyler keeps whispering, alternating between my name and little pleas, and I leave open-mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach, then over his hipbones, looking up at him. He already looks far gone.

 

“Want your cock in my mouth,” I mumble against his hip, and he blushes and pulls on my hair, guides my head down, and I let him. He seems dazed. I kiss his tip when I get there, wrapping my hand around the base and taking the first inch of his cock past my lips. Tyler makes this noise, this dirty little gasping sound, like the feeling still surprises him even now, and I swirl my tongue around the head, watching him arch his back slightly. 

 

He keeps moaning as I work my way farther down, and I hollow out my cheeks to take him deeper, still working my tongue against him as he whines above me. 

 

“Josh, fuck, _fuck_ , just like that, oh god, your _mouth,_ ” he says, and he starts tugging my hair more forcefully, guiding me up and down, rolling his hips up experimentally. I moan at that, sending vibrations coursing through him, and he takes it as an invitation, thrusting his hips up again. I decide that I like that, I really like that, him fucking my mouth. His moans have gotten louder now, and he chokes out something sounding vaguely like ‘’m close’ before letting out a whine when I pull off, my lips feeling swollen. 

 

“Not yet,” I tell him, lying back down and pulling him on top of me. His eyes are dark and lust-filled and he’s breathing heavily. When I reach for the bottle of lube on the bedside table he takes it for me and pours it onto his own fingers, lifting his hips and pressing a slicked-up finger to his entrance. 

 

“Fuck,” Tyler whimpers again, closing his eyes as he slowly works a finger in and out of himself, and I watch, feeling mesmerized. “fuck, Josh..” When he says my name like that, it almost hurts physically, and I pour some gel onto my fingers, stroking myself a few times as he adds a second finger, scissoring them a bit and letting out little broken gasps. 

 

“Ty,” I whine quietly, my cock almost throbbing in my hand as I watch him finger himself. As soon as he’s got a third finger curled up inside him, I pull his hand back and tug him forward by his hips, glancing up at him. His pupils are blown and his hair is messy and it’s not even nine in the morning, and he looks so close already, and without waiting he aligns himself with me, lifts his hips up and lowers himself onto me. 

 

I tilt my head back, my mouth hanging open slightly as I feel Tyler tighten around me, and his fingernails dig into my shoulders as he lifts his hips again and pushes down, whining my name out and soon starting up a slow rhythm. 

 

“J-josh, fuck, make me feel so _good_ -” and I let out a low whine at that and thrust my hips up, feeling his muscles pulsating around me. Tyler’s panting by now, raking his fingers down my chest and squeezing his eyes shut. He starts moving faster until he’s bouncing himself on my cock, little high-pitched moans and gasps leaving him. I try to match his movements, and my head is spinning and spots are dancing before my eyes. He jumps when I brush his prostate, and I aim for that same spot, watching as he seems to fall apart in front of me.

 

I pull him down and kiss him, and it’s a messy kiss, mostly tongue, but I can barely focus on anything now, and I feel a buzzing against my lips when Tyler moans into my mouth, and he's moving faster, the noises leaving him sound almost desperate.

 

“Josh, Josh, please, oh, my god..” and as he says that I reach down between us and pump him in time with his movements. Tyler speeds up again, his thrusts a bit uneven by now, and without warning he cries out against my lips and comes over my fist and stomach. I keep thrusting upwards, helping him ride out his high, and he whimpers broken versions of my name against my lips, kissing me fiercely, his muscles tightening around me.

 

Soon afterwards I hear a ringing in my ears, and my vision goes white, and all I can feel is Tyler’s fingers on my chest and Tyler’s hips still moving against me and Tyler’s worn-out lips kissing mine and my stomach coils and my hips stutter upwards and I come full-force, moaning out something incomprehensible. He whimpers above me from over-sensitivity, slumping forward now that he’s come down a bit, but he keeps rolling his hips down for me, meeting my thrusts perfectly. 

 

Tyler presses his hand against the left half of my chest, feeling my heartbeat regulate under his fingers, and I start slowing my movements until I come to a stop completely, taking shallow breaths. My head is still spinning and every inch of me feels all tingly. He leans down to kiss me softly, pushing my lips apart with his tongue but without any malicious intent, and I roll over slightly so that we’re side by side. After another minute of lazy kisses I place a hand on his hip and pull out carefully, watching Tyler wince slightly. 

 

“I didn’t hurt you, right?” I ask out of habit. Tyler shakes his head at me and smiles, kissing me again. 

 

“It was perfect,” he says, and my heart skips a beat, because I know that he says that every time, and yet he _means_ it every time. 

 

I brush the damp hair out of his face and smile back, helplessly staring at Tyler since he seems to glow, and he pulls himself closer to me and nuzzles his face into the crook of my neck, kissing the skin affectionately.

 

“I love you so much,” he says against my throat, and I should be going to get a towel to clean us off by now, but I don’t. I just stay there and grin stupidly and run my hands over his back in slow circles.

 

“Love you too, Ty.” He sighs and I feel his breath fanning onto my neck, and it feels so natural, like this is how it will always be, and I close my eyes and kiss his forehead and start drifting back to sleep with him.


	3. 11:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -shower sex-
> 
> ((p.s. happy birthday josh))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haAhahaHAHAHAH  
> why was i granted life
> 
> i'm so sorry this took a while, school has been eating away at my time .-.  
> if youre reading this, i hope you’re having a great day.
> 
> p.s. some of you have actually left kudos and comments and things and id love to respond if i wasnt so awkward but yea i vv much appreciate it all thank thank ^^ 
> 
> anyhow enjoy-

 

Tyler was sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes when he heard the shower running. He got up slowly, stretching his arms and leisurely walking to the bathroom to knock on the door.

 

“Josh?” he called out, even though he knew it was him. After a moment Tyler opened the door and went into the bathroom, pausing to remove his boxers and admire Josh standing under the showerhead. Josh turned to face him, grinning and motioning for Tyler to join him.

 

“Come here,” he said, sliding the glass pane open. Tyler grinned and stepped into the spacious shower cubicle, wrapping his arms around Josh immediately and kissing him on the cheek. 

 

“Morning,” he whispered, sighing as Josh pulled him closer and began running his fingers through Tyler’s hair. He wetted the strands and squeezed some shampoo onto his hand from the bottle on the shelf, massaging it into his scalp. As Josh sudsed up his hair, Tyler placed gentle kisses from his jaw to his chest, moving even closer to him and letting out a breathy, contented moan. This caused Josh to lean back and press a soapy finger against his lover’s lips in a teasing manner. 

 

“Ty, you have to be quiet, the neighbors’ll hear you, it’s all echo-y in here.” Tyler raised his eyebrows innocently. “I don’t really care,” he said, shrugging. Josh paused and broke into a grin, then he leaned down and sucked at Tyler’s neck, ripping another soft moan from him.

 

“Thought so,” he said quietly, walking them forward so that he was pressing Tyler against the shower wall. One of his hands was still in his hair, creating soap foam, the other was holding him by his waist. Tyler reached up to caress Josh’s face, lifting his head from the cold tiles to kiss him slowly. He felt Josh grin and moan in approval against his mouth, and then there were hands under Tyler’s thighs, lifting him up. He clutched Josh by the shoulders tightly as his legs wrapped around Josh’s midsection, pressing them even closer together. Tyler winced slightly at the cold shower wall against his back, but he managed to forget about it when he pulled his boyfriend in by his neck, their lips almost bruising as he kissed him again more deeply this time, their tongues sliding together. 

 

Tyler jumped when he felt Josh’s fingers suddenly wrap around his hardening cock, in fact he practically curled in on himself as the familiar pleasurable feeling shot up his spine. 

 

“Josh,” he sighed in a shallow voice, “You could’ve woken me up earlier if you wanted to fuck me in the shower.”Josh laughed quietly and continued stroking Tyler, kissing every inch of his skin that he could reach. He loved watching Tyler slowly fall apart in front of him like this. His cheeks were already red and his lips were puffy and his eyes were wide and dark. Josh watched as the angel in front of him tilted his head back against the tiles, letting out a whimper and rolling his hips up. 

 

Tyler mumbled something inaudible and gritted his teeth. He moaned more loudly when Josh tightened his hold on him, using the stream of shower water to wet his fingers and speed up his movements. 

 

“ _Fuck,_ Josh, stop stalling, please,” Tyler suddenly added urgently, bringing their lips together again and feeling overwhelmed as steam rose inside the shower cubicle and heat pulsed through him. Josh drew his hand back, pulling a disappointed sigh from Tyler. He kept holding onto him tightly, reaching around him with his now free hand to tease at his entrance using his finger. He leaned his head against Tyler’s shoulder as he felt him squirm slightly under his touch, instinctively tightening around Josh’s finger when he crooked it inside of him.

 

Not really having that much patience to start with, Josh pushed in a second finger and began scissoring both of them, biting his lip in concentration and planting little distracting kisses over Tyler’s shoulder. He hadn’t used lube or even any kind of soap or lotion and he could tell Tyler could feel the more painful, burning edge to it, so he tried changing the angle he was using, smirking against Tyler’s neck when he felt him jerk and push back against Josh’s fingers with a small gasp.

 

“Josh, again, _God,_ there _,_ ” Tyler slurred out with his eyes squeezed shut, and he held Josh’s shoulders tight enough to leave marks as he continued pushing back down to get more of it all. It did burn without anything to help them along, he knew he’d be feeling especially sore later on in the day, but he wasn’t thinking about that right now. Every inch of him seemed to simply be radiating heat as Josh added a third finger and moved them slowly in and out of him, hitting his prostate dead on every time. Tyler pictured the scene that was to take place in a few minutes, the glass shower fogging up, Josh fucking him into the wall, and he let out another broken moan at the mental images. A shiver broke through him and his moan morphed into a sigh when he felt Josh pull his fingers back. Tyler bit his lip and leaned forward to lock their lips together, blinking rapidly and watching from the corner of his eye as Josh blindly grabbed one of the bottles on the shower ledge and lathered the contents onto himself. 

 

“You still with me?” Josh asked against Tyler’s lips as he lined himself up, pressing them closer to the tile wall to get a better angle. Tyler nodded and kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip and bracing himself just before Josh gripped Tyler’s hips and pushed in carefully. They both let out fractured bits of words and groans, Tyler biting Josh’s lip hard by now to keep from crying out. He closed his eyes as he felt himself being pushed open. It stung quite a bit, more than usual, either from the stretch or from the irritating shampoo Josh had used, maybe from both. 

 

Josh himself had to grit his teeth to keep from thrusting in carelessly, it was almost too much with the water pouring down over them and Tyler scratching at his shoulders and gasping softly, and he was so tight, and oh, fuck, Josh wasn’t going to last long. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Tyler’s neck, which would normally be seen as an affectionate, cutesy gesture, although in reality he was only trying to keep himself under control as he slid deeper inside Tyler. 

 

“Oh god,” Tyler whined as if in disbelief once Josh had bottomed out. He opened his eyes slightly to watch Josh, slipping a hand to the back of his neck so they could make eye contact, then he leaned forward and kissed him again, mumbling, “Move, please,” against Josh’s reddened lips. Neither of them needed more encouragements than that, and Josh began slowly moving his hips, still being overly careful as he thrust forward. Tyler responded to everything, tipping his head back against the wall and letting out moans of ‘ah’ and ‘fuck’ when Josh pushed into him. He tightened the grip of his legs around Josh, pushing back slightly so that they moved in time with each other. Tyler was shivering as he slid farther up along the shower tiles, bolts of pleasure sparking through him, and he twisted his hips slightly.

 

He jerked suddenly when the angle was changed, feeling like he was about to combust, and he pushed back against Josh with more fervence, muttering, “there, right- yeah, fuck, josh, god, fuck,” and Josh didn’t say much, his mouth hung slightly open and his lips brushed against Tyler’s neck as he thrust his hips forward in quicker, more fluid movements. 

 

“Ty,” Josh managed finally, speeding up a bit more. His moans echoed throughout the bathroom, they’d probably be heard through the thin walls of the apartment, but neither of them cared nor could they really think that much. Tyler was now moving in a more desperate manner, digging his nails into Josh’s shoulder slightly to balance himself as he pushed back in synchronization with him. Both of them were momentarily snapped out of their daze when Josh slipped backwards slightly, his feet skidding a bit on the wet floor of the shower. He took a minute to get his footing back, then he pressed Tyler back up against the wall, pushing him open again right away and groaning when he felt Tyler squeeze around him, all tight and hot. 

 

There was more echo than either of them had planned for. The room rung out with sounds of skin hitting skin and both Tyler and Josh crying out every few moments, calling each others’ names and praising the other one, all of it sort of, but not really disguised by the sound of the running shower water. Josh had gotten significantly louder by now, and Tyler arched his back clear off the dripping tiles, pushing their lips together a bit roughly as each thrust shoved him back against the wall. 

 

“I’m, fuck, I’m close,” Tyler whined quietly against Josh’s cheek, biting his lip to keep from adding anything to the likes of _daddy_ at the end of that sentence. He’d meant to bring it up to Josh, the fact that they should try something new, some new names, new names, and the rest of Tyler’s thoughts evaporated when he felt Josh nod and grip his cock again, running his fingers over it as he continued fucking him against the wall. 

 

“Oh _god,_ fuck, I-” Josh said brokenly, still rolling his hips forward even as his movements got erratic, and he shuddered and swore he could see stars when he stopped suddenly, Tyler still kissing him as his muscles tightened around Josh, and then Tyler leaned forward until his lips were brushing against the shell of his ear. 

 

He heard Tyler whisper, “Cum for me, daddy?” and that brought him over the edge as Josh’s hips spasmed slightly and he came hard inside of Tyler. A sharp slamming noise resounded as Josh pushed him against the wall again, moving almost subconsciously as he made his way through the aftershocks, going back to palming Tyler as an automatic response and cussing loudly when Tyler squeezed around him and spilled over his fist and onto their stomachs. They spent a moment there, with Josh still bucking his hips forward and both of them panting and exchanging kisses with bitten lips. 

 

“That was, uhm,” Josh said before flattening his hands against the wall and pulling out. He quickly moved his arms to circle them around Tyler’s waist, holding him tightly as both of them stumbled, a bit weak in the knees.

 

“Better than last time,” Tyler agreed softly, and they both grinned as they recalled their previous attempt at shower sex, which involved a spilled bottle of lube in the cubicle, followed by Josh slipping and falling as he got on his knees, and what they found out was a fractured arm when they got to the hospital afterwards. 

 

“Yeah,” Josh said, and he laughed and pulled Tyler against him, nuzzling against the side of his neck and kissing the spot behind his ear. “Plus you looked really hot getting fucked into the wall.” Tyler blushed but he hummed in acknowledgement and reached over to turn the cooling water off.

 

“Good way to start the day,” he said with finality, grinning wide as Josh affectionately kissed up and down his shoulders. 

 

“We should probably do something productive soon,” Josh responded as he kept pressing his lips against every bit of Tyler’s skin he could reach. “Or we could talk about what you called me earlier.”

 

“What I called you?” Tyler asked, raising his eyebrows in mock innocence.

 

“Mm. Yeah. And maybe round two, actually,” Josh continued as he turned Tyler around and began kissing down his back, making him shiver slightly at the feeling of lips against his spine. “I really like this, the shower.” 

 

“I can tell,” Tyler sighed.

 

“So, can we have another go?” Josh said bluntly, moving his fingers over Tyler’s thighs as he continued kissing around his hips to his stomach. Tyler nodded and leaned back up against the shower wall. 

 

“Yes please, _daddy_.”

 

END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo now I've dun it :)))
> 
> again, sorry this took so long, i had trouble writing it + finding time to write it.  
> btw there will more of that kink later dw  
> I've plotted out some of the next oneshots but id love to take requests, feel free to leave a suggestion in the comments or wherever and ill write it.


End file.
